“A RuneScape Nativity That 'Went Wrong’”
by Xeno Jackal
Summary: The following story was an entry to the ’07 writing contest. It is based on the Nativity that ‘went wrong’ set in RuneScape’s past.


Long ago, in this land we now call RuneScape, just shortly after humans started wandering this great land, there existed three great sages; each a master of the three different combat styles: melee, magic, and range. Their armor and weapons were crafted out of materials with magical properties that made them far superior to anything in existence today. Unfortunately, these materials have been long lost to the smithers and crafters of modern RuneScape. These three sages were soon to have their destiny revealed to them… 

During this time, most of the gods we know today were active in a much larger God War. With the exception of Guthix, they all took part in a battle on the surface of RuneScape, the two major places being the God War Dungeons and the area we now refer to as the Wilderness. During these times, Zamorak was still a mortal and had a valuable alliance with Zaros. The goddess Seren had a role not only with the elves, but with all of RuneScape's inhabitants. She had a valuable alliance with the God Saradomin, who was not as powerful as he is today. In fact, Seren and Saradomin were nearly equal in power.

Somehow during this time, Seren had become pregnant by one who has long been lost to history, though it is suspected to have been a mortal. Upon the birth of the infant, there was an attack on their stronghold by the forces of Zaros. Somehow during the battle, Seren had become separated from her child. The child was then found by Zamorak, who knew it could be valuable collateral while working out a deal with Saradomin. Saradomin, on the other hand, had no intentions of bargaining. He would try something completely unexpected by any god or mortal of the time…He would use humans.

As it is now, humans were still considered a weak sub-species by the gods, not worthy of their recognition. But Saradomin knew that if given the opportunity, a human could become a valuable asset. This is where our three sages became involved. Saradomin summoned them up at a whim and informed them of the situation. They agreed to help at the promise of a great reward if they succeed. Saradomin left the mission up to them because if they were being commanded by him, Zaros would surely know. And so the three set out.

They stopped at what is now modern day Ardougne to discuss plans to rescue the child. They decide to try deceiving Zaros with the promise of fighting for him. They figured the best way to prove their worth would be to bring a powerful piece of equipment as an offering to him. They decided on a Fire Cape.

Now, most of you would think of this as not too spectacular of a feat, but at the time Jad was not the boss, but instead a huge monster named TzHaar-Kejixl, who was the size of the White Knight Castle.

The exact details of the battle, including how TzHaar-Kejixl fought, have been lost, but we do know that after many failed attempts, they manage to secure a Fire Cape. They then headed to Zaros' encampment, which is situated in the middle of the Wild, now buried under the Bounty Hunter Arena. Upon arriving, they are let through without much trouble, because at the time humans were thought to be weak. Upon seeing Zaros, they offered him the Fire Cape, which he accepted without any thanks. They then passed onto him false information about Saradomin's encampment, which prompted him to rush recklessly full force into Saradomin's encampment. They told him of a 'back door' from where he could launch a surprise attack. Left unattended, they quickly searched the place and found the infant. Before Zaros was even halfway to Saradomin's encampment, the Magician tried out a new spell he had been working on, teleportation. It worked well and they arrived in Saradomin's encampment with the infant. They then told Saradomin where Zaros was headed; a false 'back door' which did not exist. Saradomin then sent out his own army to launch a surprise attack on Zaros. The battle was a clear and decisive victory for Saradomin.

Saradomin was very pleased with the efforts of the three sages and told them of their promised reward. For their efforts, Saradomin gave them instructions to build altars. Now whenever a righteous mortal prays at one of these altars, Saradomin will bestow upon them his blessings. He also told them that he had plans of leaving RuneScape in the hands of mortals. To complete this, he would use the last of his forces to drive out all the other gods and goddesses to another plane that he would create. And so it was done. With the assistance of Seren's child, who grew to be strong and kind like his mother, all the gods and goddesses were forced off RuneScape.

The only reminder of the events are the God War Dungeons, with only a few of the gods leaving their weakest of generals left in command there. In fact, there are only four: Armadyl's Kree'arra, Zamorak and Zaros' K'ril Tsutsaroth, Bandos' Graardor, and Saradomin's Zilyana.

Saradomin never forgot his promise to the three sages. His altars are now located all throughout RuneScape. But that is not all – after Zamorak became a god, he found a way to contact the people of RuneScape. He told them how to create altars to him, and that is why some are able to worship him.

The gods no longer have a direct influence in our world. Even if they wanted to, Guthix prevents them from ever coming into direct contact with us. Perhaps it is better that way. Almost all civilizations are thriving and the land itself is now healing, with the exception of the Wilderness. But in time, even that will be rejuvenated, for that was the promise of Saradomin: that all of RuneScape will be renewed.


End file.
